narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Voice of Yin
The Voice of Yin '(殷の声, "In no Koe") is the name of an ability developed together with Isamu's trademark, Eye of Yin ability and completed shortly after the former - the Voice of Yin, like the Eye is centered around the emotions of those it is directed towards, but unlike the Eye - the Voice of Yin is known to affect any emotion that the caster wants it to affect, albeit it can only affect but a single emotion at a time; whereas the emotion exists naturally in the target at the moment is irrelevant to this ability, as long as the target has the capability to feel the emotion in question. The voice works by combining Isamu's telepathy and empathic powers together with the strength of Yin and then use his own voice to extend the abilities influence. The ability was meant to be used for interrogative purposes, but in the years that Isamu has been absent from Konoha he has begun to frequently use it to force people to do as he commands, whether for personal pleasure, self-gain, increased wealth and coercion; Isamu misuses the Voice of Yin to have anything, or anyone he wants --- it is most widely used however, to ensure the Akatsuki's continued survival by being used by Isamu to recruit new members: As no matter what they say, he will always find their mental weak spots and exploit them to the advantage of himself and the organization he's apart of: Isamu also frequently makes use of it when confronted by enemies, making use of it to ignite distrust and sow hatred in entire Ninja Platoons and villagers - splitting them in several pieces of conflicts and trough this method he has instigated several civil wars around the countries; most of them taking place in smaller villages, where manipulation is much easier accomplished. When used together with the Eye of Yin, the Voice is usually adminstered in order to compel the target to look Isamu directly into the eyes, by the simple phrase of "'Look at me!"; thereby falling victim to the Eye and succumbing to their past misdeeds, this particular suggestion is so powerful that most targets turn to meet him regardless of their knowledge of what is to come; it should be noted however, that in stark contrast to the Eye of Yin; the Voice of Yin is not without its drawbacks or limitations --- first and foremost, due to the way it works, using it repedeatly, generally more than thrice in a single conflict, leaves Isamu with a sore throat which must be healed before he's capable of getting the right tone in his voice for this ability to be useable, furthermore, due to the dependancy on Yin energy, this ability consumes a small amount of Charka which increases in accordance to the length of the sentences and relative power of the suggestions made. Behind the Scenes Whenever Isamu makes use of this ability in battle - the author will make the suggestions be put in bold, "Like this!", to make it easier to differentiate between when he is using it, and when he's not.